in the world
by kurikaze
Summary: its a normal day and suddenly me and my friends were sucked into the beyblade world
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes. I saw the ceiling, The white ceiling. I sat myself up. I walked towards the bath room. I yawned thin look in the mirror. My eyes widened and I gasped at what I saw. My used to be long brown hair was now short and white it a red stripe on the right side. My used to be brown eyes were now blood red, and my skin was lighter. And I had a dragon mark on my shoulder!. "MOM!" I screamed, Running out of the bathroom. My mom ran out of the kitchen "what happened!?'' she screamed looking at my hair and eyes. "I don't know" I said frustrated. "just go go get dressed" she said "ok" I said walking to my room. I picked my dragon t-shirt, tanned jeans, sweat shirt and my black combat boots. I was about to walk out of my room when I saw a gold wrist band on my nightstand. 'Should I wear it' I thought "yeah" I said out loud. Putting it on and walking out of the room. "bye mom" I screamed walking out. "jasmine!" someone screamed. I looked to see my friend riley running towards me. "hay riy" I said waving. She stopped then screamed "WHAT HAPPENED TOO YOUR HAIR?!" "what happened too yours?" I asked seeing her hair. Her hair was white and her eyes were red. "I woke up like this" she said "me too" "wow" "lets go" I said pulling up my hood and walking towards the school. riley fallowing close behind. When we enter the gate c.j ran up to us. I looked at his hair, It was In its normal Mohawk BUT IT WAS RED! And his eyes were gray. "what happened to your hair!?" I asked "I don't know I woke up like this" "us to" "us?" I pulled down my hood. C.j gasped. "see" I said pulling my hood back up "cool" cj said to me. Then suddenly Giselle and Angelique came running up screaming "HELP!" I ran up to her and put my hand on Giselle's solders "what happened!" I exclaimed. "my hair!" she screamed. Backing away and pulling down her hood. Her hair was blond with pink highlights. I looked at Angelique she pulled down her hood, her hair was pink. "cool!" "our hair changed to" riley said pointing at C.j and me. "jasmine you too?" Giselle asked "yep" I said pulling down my hood. "cool!" Giselle said trying to hug me but I pushed her away. Then the bell rang. "aww by" they said to me. Angelique C.j Giselle going to room 14. And riley going to her second grade class. I walked to my class. "ok class take out-" she couldn't finish because the loud speaker said "caser arrow, Giselle valdes, riley rose, Angelique sald, and jasmine villaral come to the office I repeat caser arrow, Giselle valdes, riley rose, Angelique sald, and jasmine villaral come to the office" it said. "that's me" I said standing up. "ok go" my teacher said. I grabbed my bag and walked out to see Giselle, C.j Angelique, and riley walking towards the office "hay guys" I said getting their attention "jazzy!" Giselle exclaimed running up towards me. "lets go the office already" riley said irritated walking towards the office. We fallowed her. When we walked into the office Mrs. live looked at up and smiled "someone here to see you" she said pointing to another room. We walked into the room. We saw a man with black hair with white tips and a streak of red in it. "who are you" I glaring at him. "I think you know me" he said "douse dark nebula ring a bell" "doji" I growled "that right" he said then grabbed Giselle and took out a crystal and then screamed "tropsnart" he said. Then it all went black.

When I woke up I saw all white, but my vision cleared soon. I saw Giselle, riley, C.j., and Angelique strapped into chairs. I tried to move but I learned I was strapped to a chair to! I waggled and squirmed. Then the doors opened and doji stood there. "oh your awake" he said walking towards me. I glared at him. " let us go" I said throw gritted teeth. "no" he said walking away from me. Suddenly a flash of light appeared. A man with short dark blue hair and green eyes, he was wearing a white suit. "yudoke" doji growled. He walked over to doji, and he side kicked him in the face! Doji was knocked out. He walked over to me. He knelt down and untied the ropes. "there" he mumbled standing up. I stood up and walked over to my friends. I turned to C.j and then screamed "WAKE UP!". CJ and the others shot up. "WHAT THE HECK!" he screamed "hallo~" I said waving. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he exclaimed. "you wouldn't wake up" I said shagging. "why are we tied up" Giselle asked. "doji tied us up" I answered untying her. I walked over to riley and untied her. Then Angelique and CJ. When we were all untied the man in white spoke "we have to go" he said the said "tropsnart" "NOT AGAIN" I screamed. We ended up in a white room. "who are you any way" Angelique asked as I was disorientated. "yeah" I said getting my bearing. "yudoke" he answered. "why did you bring us here" I asked suspiciously eyeing him. He chuckled then says "I mean you no harm" he said" come on I have something to show you all" he said walking away. we fallowed close behind. "children the reason you here is that your legendary bladers" he said. I gasped then screamed "REALLY COOL" well jumping "calm down girl" Giselle said putting her hands on my shoulders. "you need to choose you beys" he said "Cesar arrow walk over and put your hand out" he did sa he was he was told, a beyblade shot into his hand. He looked at it then screamed "ITS PEGESES" "Giselle" yudoke said. Giselle did the same looked then said "its aquario" "Angelique" it was Scorpio. "riley " she got leone. "jasmine" I walked up and put my hand out. then felt a warmth in my hand, I looked at my hand I saw a le drago. "le drago" I said "cool" Giselle said "now kids time to make your clothe" "what?" I asked "lets make an outfits" Giselle said fist pumping. "would you like to go first'' yudoke said "YES' Giselle screamed. ""think of an outfit" he said Giselle started to think. Then a white light appeared around her. When it faded her clothe changed! she was wearing a blue belly shirt, pink mini skirt, elbow length pink fingerless gloves, and purple combat boots. "CUTE" Giselle and Angelique squealed, jumping up and down. "me next!" Angelique exclaimed thinking and then a white light appeared around her.

She was wearing a white and pink belly shirt, a nee long pink skirt, pink fingerless gloves, and red boots. "cool" she whispered. "CJs next" me and riley said pushing CJ up. "fine" CJ said sighing and closeing his eyes to think. He was wearing blue jean nee length shorts, a foot ball shirt, black finger less gloves, and black combat boots. "cool" I said "I'll go next" riley said closing her eyes. The white light swirled around her. When it faded she was wearing a black belly shirt, black short shorts, a white vest, black elbow length fingerless gloves, and black combat boots. "cool" I said then close my eyes. I felt a warmth form around. When I opened my eyes I was wearing a black belly shirt, black shorts, a black sleeveless trench cote, black elbow long fingerless gloves, and black combat boots. Oh and my gold wrist band. "now time to pick your names, bey elements, and ages." yudoke said "me first ryoko dragonfang my element is fire im 14" riley said "I'll go next" I said "zero dreyar my element is lightning and wind im 14" "me next! Nicole shadowblade my element is fire im 16" "crystal stonehart my element is light im 16" Angelique said "laser shadowblade my element is lightning im 14" cj said "good" yudoke said smiling "where do you want to go" "bey park" I said exited. In a flash of white light we were at bey park! "cool" CJ said in wonder. I looked around. My eyes fell on a teen with spiky green hair. I saw my friends run off to battle. I sighed a walked over to kyoya "hi " I said. Mhe spun around. "who are you?'' he asked "I'm zero dreyar, and you are" "I kyoya tategami" he said "wanna battle" I asked. "sure" kyoya said. We walked to a stadium.

"3" I started

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIP" we screamed In unison lunching our beys. "LEONE SPECEL MOVE, LION GALE FORCE WALL" kyoya screamed. A tornado appeared and tried to suck up my bey. Looked like I was going to lose, thin something clicked "LE DRAGO WIND LIGHTNING SLAYER SLASH" I screamed. There was an explosion and me and kyoya were knocked back. When the smock cleared our beys weren't spinning! "we tied" I said getting up. I walked over to kyoya and held out my hand "need a lift" I said smirking. Kyoya grabbed my and I hoisted him up. "you really strong" I said brushing myself off. "you to" he said. "so kyoya" I started "do you want to hang out, I bored" "why not" he said shrugging. We started to walk but we were interrupted "KYOYA PAL" said a voice. Kyoya groaned. "what benkia" "whos that" he said pointing at me "Im zero" I said "I was asking kyoya" he stated. "I can talk for myself" I said "don't care" he stated "what did you say, say it agene, I dare you" "I. don't. care." he said. I kicked him. "OWW!" he screamed "what was that for!?" "you insulted me" I said shrugging he left "hay I need to go" kyoya said shrugging and walking away. "were are you going?" I asked "to challenge someone" "can I help" I asked "sure" he said. I fallowed him.

~TIME SKIP~

We chimed up a building. Kyoya had a bow and arrow. Ginga, kenta, and modoka were out side. kyoya amid then released. It almost hit madoka. Ginga was exited "ges he excepts" "yep" he answered.

Time skip

It was the next day and kyoya made benkia row the boat. I saw ginga the ethers o the island. BUT MY FRIENDS WERE THERE TOO! When we were in shallow water I jumped out and screamed "WHAT THE HECK GUYS!'' "zero!" Nicole screamed and tried to hug me but as usual I pushed her away. She put her hands on my shoulder "WERE DID YOU GO!" she screamed. I looked at kyoya, he looked confused. "my friend Nicole" I said shrugging. He shrugged then shouted "ginga lets battle" he got his bey ready so did ginga. "LET IT RIP!" they exclaimed lunching their beys. After a few minuets, I wasn't paying any mind


	2. Chapter 2

I heard Nicole wining about wonting to battle. 'want to battle" I asked her "yes" she screamed we launched are beys. lazer, ryoko , and crystal also joined in. suddenly all our beys transformed. then bla bla bla we all battled and kyoya and gingka were knocked out.

we were all battling each other. kyoya beat bankia. benkia said that he thought a light changed Leone. kyoya left and I fallowed him. we were walking around. a kid asked kyoya for help. but kyoya said no and we left. me and kyoya trained. it was boring. Then benkia showed up.

me and kyoya were walking when we heard someone battling


End file.
